Angelic
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Iggy can't stand being alone anymore, he needs someone, and Ella obviously wasn't enough. Angel wishes to find someone who cares for her, because all Max ever seems to do is fight with fang, and then slowly make love to him. Ella is looking for a new boyfriend, after leaving Iggy for his weakness. Sex is in this story, so I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

Angelic

Sorry for a sex scene in the first chapter lol, I just REALLY love Angel and Iggy))

Chapter: 1

Iggy was suffering another heartbreaking moment, Max and fang had been fighting and now plenty of moans could be heard from their room. He just had to be in the room next to Fang. Fuck. He felt himself getting hard and blushed. No one was around, but he was still embarrassed, he didn't know how to handle it. He slowly slid his hand into his pants and started to rub his hardening cock.

He really didn't like max that much, but being alone all the time wasn't exactly "fun". He usually thought about the problems they were going through together, which ever since they'd been in these mountains, were gone. No problems. So now he was masterbating, his first time. He moaned very quietly and gripped it in his hand, his hand and dick pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

-Angel's POV-

I stood up. Max and Fang were on Fang's room again, from what gasman had told me, about sex, that's what they were doing. I wondered what it felt like, by the noises they made, I bet it felt great. I wanted to do it, but being six I didn't have… developed breasts. I couldn't wait until I was older, when i was more developed, like max, and I had someone to love.

Everyone was watching t.v but Fang, Max, and Iggy. I started out of the living room. Whatever Iggy was up to, it had to be better then reruns of some stupid show max would never let us watch.

-Iggy's POV-

I leaned against the wall as I laid/sat on my bed, masterbating slowly. I was too in the moment to notice the footsteps and then my door opened. I froze. Shit, my first time, who ever was there would probably tell everyone I was a perv. Great...

Suddenly a soft, sweet, elegant voice spoke, "Iggy, are you having sex?."

I almost burst out laughing, but then remembered what was going on. Angel, the six year old, had caught me masterbating. I shook my head.

"No…."

"So your touching yourself?" I heard the door close and her approaching me. I have to admit, I fantasised about angel, from the way people described her, from her sweet voice, her playful attitude. I frowned.

"Ange-"

She kissed my lips, and crawled on top of my crotch. I was surprised at first but them kissed back. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. Where did she learn this? Well… I mean mind reading would help out. She played with my tongue and pulled out of the kiss, then pulled my hand out of my pants and sucked on my fingers.

Holy shit! Was she reading porn star's minds? She giggled, obviously reading my mind. She then pulled my shirt off and said into my mind: "I'm wearing a night gown, it's blue and is too big for me."

I nodded, she then moved a little bit and I felt it fall off her. She smiled and pressed her small nipples against mine, and then kissed me again. She pulled my already unzipped jeans off and grabbed my hand, then guided it to the front of her panties. She spoke in my mind again: "Do you feel my juices?"

I nodded. I can't believe she was already getting wet at the age of six. But I guess we were freaks. She grinned, I could feel it. Then she pulled out of the kiss and licked my nose. I blushed and she pulled my boxers off.

I pulled her panties off and she started gently stroking my package. I put my hand on her hairless pussy. It felt beautiful and she moaned quietly. She stroked a little faster and said in my head: "Iggy, is this your first time touching yourself?"

I nodded and felt my blush grow. She giggled again and whispered aloud "Mine too."

She stroked faster and I whispered, "Angel… your gonna make me cum…."

She whispered back, "I know."

I rubbed her slit gently and she kept stroking, she bucked her hips a little into my hands and I grinned. She stroked fast and hard and we both breathed heavily as I rubbed her slit hard.

"Angel! I'm gonna cum!"

She gasped quietly and stroked even faster. I pushed a finger gently into her and she came all over it, while I came and covered her chest, from what I could feel anyways. She spoke in my mind again: "Iggy?"

I whispered back "Yeah?"

Angel: "Can I sleep with you?"

I smiled. Angel was the only one I fantasized about, before ella came, and after Ella and I broke up, we only kissed though.

"Yes Angel."

Angel: "Thank you! Can I taste your… cum?"

I nodded, slightly suprised. Then I felt her hand scrape against my chest as she started rubbing her chest where I came. She rubbed against my chest again and licked her hands.

Angel: "It tastes so good Iggy!"

I kissed her neck and closed my eyes. Angel: "I love you."

I blushed, but before I could say anything back she fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I think I love her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/character bio's

I never described Amy characters yet, so here goes:

Iggy: Blonde/strawberry coloured hair, blue eyes (I'm pretty sure) medium height, skinny, hair cut short, and brown wings. Personality: Ever since they 'Saved the world' in one way or another, Iggy was alone most of the time, even avoiding Gasman. He wanted true love, and Ella couldn't stand him being blind. 15 years of age.

Ok, from what I hear angel dies, I don't know for sure cause I'm only on book 4 out of 8 (?)

WELL IN MY WORLD SHE DOESN'T DIE!

Angel: Blonde, long hair down past her shoulders and slightly curled, blue eyes, pale, Skinny, short (she's 7 not six, so forget what I said in chapter one about her being six, and most six year olds are short) White wings. Personality: she loves her teddy bear Celeste, her talking dog Total, Max, and the rest of the Flock. After reading minds all the time she's heard dirty thoughts, which have given her a dirty dark side. She truly does love Iggy, she has seen him all the time and felt bad for his bad luck and blindness.

Max: Blonde hair, to her shoulders, green eyes (I have no clue what her eye colour is, and anyways she doesn't deserve blue eyes lol), medium height and weight, and white wings. Personality: She's the group leader, and she loves fang. She's pushy, over confident, aggressive, reckless (at times), and bossy (LEADER). 15 years old

(Also, no Dylan in my version of post-itex destruction, we'll just go with he died)

Fang: Black hair, dark eyes, tall, medium weight, black wings. Personality: Emo, kinda sorta. He rarely talks unless he's yelling at Max or telling her "I love you." 15 years old.

((I don't know exactly why… but it seems everyone except nudge is white, in the whole series there's only 1 other. WTF?))

Nudge: Brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin, medium height, skinny, and white wings. Personality: Happy, girly, fights only when she has to. Has a crush on a flock member of greater age then her. 12 years old.

Gasman: Blond hair, blue eyes, short and skinny, white wings. Personality: Called the gasman because he farts even though it's only once every few weeks (in the book so far he's farted twice, and I'm on book 4! Goodness it's a badly developed story) he protects his sister Angel to the best of his abilities. 8 years old.

Ella: Brown hair, green eyes, medium height and medium weight. Personality: Likes Iggy, but is tired of him tripping over stuff he can't see. A lover, not a fighter. No wings, 15 years old.

I'm pretty sure that's all.

-Angel-

((another sex scene))

I woke up in his arms and felt a grin form across my face. His cute face was so close to mine. My… pussy- as I heard people call girls… special spots- was pressed against his skinny gut, and his dick was pressed against my legs. He was sleeping quietly as the sun began to rise.

I kissed him gently and kept my arms around his neck. He was in a pretty deep sleep, so I licked his face. He smiled as my tongue met his cheek and his grasp on my waist loosened, I then moved a little lower and licked his lips. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Angel?" He asked quietly,

"I'm here lover." I whispered, then giggled quietly. He smiled and I licked his lips again. He opened his mouth and I kissed him, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I pulled my tongue out and lulled out of the kiss.

Me (in his mind): "Now explore my mouth."

He nodded. "Okay Angel." He then pressed his lips against mine and I opened my mouth. His tongue slid in and explored my mouth.

Ok, I heard of people doing this when they kissed, time for me to try it. I sucked gently on his tongue and he grasped my butt gently. Oh god that felt good. I out a hand on his and made him squeeze my butt. I pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly.

"Oh, yes Iggy!" I said a little loudly and licked his neck. I was laying next to him, so I rolled on top of him. He was blushing bright red and I scooted up his chest until my pussy was in his face. I then spread my legs and held them wide apart with my hands. He could obviously feel the warmth and smell the essence of my pussy because he looked shocked.

"Angel?" He whispered. I nodded and he kissed my pussy gently. It felt soooooooo good. I moaned loudly and he stuck his tongue in and started licking my insides. I heard my heavy breath and kept holding my legs apart, holding them in the air and feeling sexy. I wish he could see me.

He kept licking and I felt tingly, then I dug my nails into my legs and screamed in pleasure. "Iggy!" I came and my juices covered his face.

I got down and laid on top of him. My pussy against his gut again. I then licked my juices off his face. He moaned quietly and I kissed him, letting the juices flow out of my mouth and into his. I read his mind: "She's so amazing and sexy, how did she learn it?"

I smiled into the kiss and bit his lip gently, it felt natural. He moaned loudly, he obviously liked my new kiss, which was good, because I liked doing it. I sucked on his lip and then pulled away, releasing his lip and looking into his eyes. Now he was thinking: "I still don't know whether I love her…."

I blurted quickly "It's okay if you don't love me, I love you Iggy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Iggy-

I was shocked. She said she loved me last night, but she was tired. Ok Iggy, think. She probably said it now because I pleasured her, or because I'm her family. In a way. Only her and gasman are related, so she must have just meant "I love you" as a close friend.

I was so happy she wasn't reading my mind right then, I knew she wasn't because if she did, she'd probably slap me. She just can't love me like that. Max would kill me, then fang, then Gazzy, then Nudge, then Ella. They would kill me and revive me, only to kill me again. I'd be known globally on Fang's blog as "The Blind Pervert!"

Angel smiled. "I'm going to shower." I nodded and she pulled on her gown. She walked out of my room and into the bathroom.

I jumped out of bed, knowing the house well by now I darted down the hall into the kitchen and felt a note on the fridge, I knew it, the house was unusually quiet. They must all be out flying. Phew. Thank god they never heard Angel screaming my name. I ran back into my room and felt under my bed for my backpack. I took the picture of angel out of my backpack and rubbed it with my thumb. I couldn't see her, but when she gave it to me, not so long ago, she said it was her.

Angel wasn't the kind to joke about gifts, so I believed her. I dressed and put the picture in my pocket, then pulled on the backpack.

Where was I gonna go? I'm blind. I could just wander the forrest and die of starvation. Dying being known as a good man, not a good man who loves a little kid. A beautiful littl- no.

I felt tears covering my face. I let out a quiet sob. The note probably said take care of angel while they were gone. I did more then take care of her. I'm a stupid pedofile. Good, making myself feel bad always made me feel good. Stupid, perverted, pedofile, loser. That's me. I walked through the kitchen and into the living room. I was so close to the door.

-Angel-

I played with myself a little bit while in the shower. I imagined that my finger was Iggy's cock. Although his was way bigger then my finger. I whispered his name and pushed my finger in deeper, until it touched something rubbery. So… when Iggy touched me he never popped my cherry? How did I cum? I sometimes hated being a mutant freak.

I poked the rubbery wall gently and moaned loudly. The hot water kept pouring down on me as I pulled my finger out. I'll let Iggy break that.

"I'm a stupid pedofile." I heard Iggy's thoughts and out a hand to my mouth.

How could he think that of himself? He's handsome, and he put bombs together easily, even though he's blind! He's a genius, and I touched him first, so he's not a pedofile. What he said was the most negative thing I'd ever heard anyone say to themselves, maybe even other people. I heard footsteps down the hall and read him again.

"Die… starvation." That was all she could read before she jumped out of the shower and burst out of the bathroom, dripping the warm water of the shower into the floor. He put his hand on the door to leave and I burst into tears.

"Don't go Iggy!" I cried.

He turned around. "Angel, what's dripping?"

"I am! I ran out of the shower when I heard your thoughts!" I sobbed and dropped to the floor.

He cursed under his breath and got down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, my small breasts pressing against his shirt tight as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He kissed back and I gently bit his lip. His right hand ran down to my ass and he grasped it gently. I moaned onto his mouth and he pulled out of the kiss, I quickly released his lip.

"Angel, the others will kill me if they find out I touched you." He looked down at the floor sadly.

I grasped his face with both of my hands and pulled him to me, pressing our lips together. I knew what I had to do, I couldn't let him go, I had to use my dark power. He tried pulling away and I let him pull out of the kiss, then I looked into his eyes.

He went to stand up but I pulled him back down and kept looking into his eyes, then I spoke gently and clearly. "You will stay with me, and not leave the house without anyone ever, you will accept that I love you and not worry what anyone else thinks."

His jaw dropped and he looked shocked, and confused. Then he sighed and nodded. "You love me, I shouldn't care what anyone else thinks."

It worked! I controlled his mind! Suddenly I was swept by shame. How could I brainwash him? Well, I couldn't let him leave. I kissed him again and slid my tongue into his mouth. He kissed back and locked my tongue. I licked back then stood up, and walked back into the bathroom. I dried off and got dressed in short shorts and a white t-shirt. The flock soon returned, Iggy was watching tv, I sat next to him, and max sat next to me.

"Did Iggy take care of you?" Max asked.

Iggy gulped and I nodded. Max smiled and kissed my forehead. "He did more then enough." I mumbled.

She never heard. Fang walked in and Max stood up. Fang sat where she was before and max sat on his lap, then they started making out. Yuck. Fang was so gross. His longish unclimbed black hair. I almost gagged. I wish I could show off and kiss Iggy right there, maybe even have him feel up my shirt. But I didn't, because he was ashamed if himself, for touching a kid. Me. I grabbed his hand and he almost jumped out of his skin.

He looked at me and I grinned. He smiled faintly and I squeezed his hand, he squeezed back.

I went to Nudge's room, glad she was back from the flight. Nudge and I had become good friends, sometimes I almost think I liked her more then Max. Nudge and I didn't know each other very well, but when Fang and Max started having their make out sessions I found her to be my only female friend.

Nudge was under her covers when I opened the door. She quickly pulled the covers off of her and I heard her zipping her pants back up. I giggled.

"What were you doing?" I sat on the bed.

Her eyes were wide and she shook her head. "Nothing Angel."

She probably thought I didn't know what she was doing, masterbating, because I was only seven. I was sweet and innocent. But on the inside I was sweet, a tad dirty, and wanted Iggy to take my innocence so badly.

I nodded. "Ok." I said sweetly.

She smiled, believing me. I scooted so I sat next to her and grabbed her hand, it was wet. She blushed and I thought of what I should do. I rubbed her hand gently and then let go. She gulped, "Um… we should go see what the boys are up to." She said.

I looked at the clock. 10:23 I should've been in bed a while ago, but I guess Max and fang were to wrapped up in each other. Gazzy and Iggy shared a room, and the boys had been planning to sleep in the same room tonight, like a sleep over. No doubt Gazzy would force Fang to talk about Max, Iggy would wish Fang would shut up, I know because I read his mind frequently. I liked him for sometime, and I was tempted to talk to him, then Ella showed up. Ugh.

Max and Ella entered Nudges room. "The guys are doing it, we can too." Max stated.

"A sleepover we shall have." Ella giggled.

It's funny how I'm the seven year old, everyone's "Baby Angel" yet I was the most mature, well, except for Max. Max was thinking of Fang.

"Oh Fang, why can't you just take my virginity? Why must you keep teasing?" Max thought.

"I shouldn't have left him…." Ella thought.

I felt like I'd just been punched. Of course she was talking about MY Iggy. I felt a scowl form on my face.

"Yes, like that Iggy, oh god! Yes!" Nudge thought. Now I felt like I was beaten black and blue. How could nudge think like that? She never even showed a care for boys!

I guess I never showed anyone my care for sex though, or Iggy. I gagged and stopped reading Nudge's thoughts. "We should spy on the boys!" Nudge said.

Yah, so you can fantasize about my Iggy. "I don't know…." Max said.

Ella grinned. "Yes! Lets do it!"

I did want to see Iggy again, even if he couldn't see me. Whoa. Did I just think that? Maybe I really do love him. I nodded. "Lets do it."

Max stood up straight. "Ok then lets go."

The boys were walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, we darted into Iggy/Gazzy's room, we all got into Iggy's closet and the boys came in.

((Next up, the spy party! Lol, I love writing this story, probably because I love Angel and Iggy. Anggy forever))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Please review!))

-Iggy-

I walked into my room, Gazzy behind me, then Fang, and then Total. Total is Angel's black little dog. Like toto from wizard of oz. I sat on my bed and Fang closed the door behind him. Instantly he poured his emotions all over us. If Fang actually had a power, I would say it's the power to Depress others. He sure was talented at it.

"Anyways when she said she loved me, I was totally like oh-mi-gawd." He flicked his wrist and my jaw dropped. This is weird. Even for Fang. ((Iggy knew Fang flicked his wrist because it created a small current of wind))

He then started flying around the room and then started humping the floor. He threw his clothes off and I buried myself in covers, hiding from the insanity. WHAT THE HELL?!

Max screamed "Stop it Angel!"

"What am I doing?" Fang mumbled. "Oh my god why am I naked?!"

Angel burst out of the closet, laughing so hard I thought she might burst. She stumbled over to my bed. "I made him have sex with the floor!"

Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and I all started laughing. Fang got dressed and him and Max stormed into her room. We all calmed down and I sighed. "That was great Angel."

I felt her eyes on me and she sat on my bed. "I can't hold it in anymore." She said seriously.

I was confused. "What?" Then I felt warm soft lips against mine, and a small tongue slip into my mouth. I kissed back, feeling her hair for Angel's small curls, I felt them, so I was kissing Angel again. I lowered my hands to her waist and she raised hers to my neck. I heard gasps.

"Angel? How could you?" Nudge asked, whimpering quietly.

Ella ran out of the room crying. From what I heard. I laid on the bed and Angel crawled on top of me, we stopped kissing to catch our breath. "Max is gonna kill us." I sighed.

She kept holding my neck and pressed her face against mine. "At least we have each other."

We kissed again and she slid her hands up my shirt,feeling my abs and gently rubbing them. "How could you?" Max asked.

Angel pulled out of the kiss and kept rubbing my abs. "I…." I didn't know what to say.

"You are making out with a seven year old!" She screamed.

"Actually I'm making out with a 15 year old." Angel kissed my neck and I shrugged.

"What?" Max sounded confused.

"I kissed him, and now I'm touching him, not the other way around." Angel stated before slowly kissing me again, and biting my lower lip. I loved it when she did that.

Max sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Idiot, and angel, don't stay up to late with this idiot."

I shuddered. So it was true, I am a idiot.

Angel released my lip and whispered in my ear. "No your not, your my Iggy, and I'm your Angel."


	5. End?

End?

I seriously think this is an amazing ending. I think it's lovely. Beautiful. XD I want to write more to this story, but I think that this was a touching ending, if you guys really want more, leave good reviews, try to convince me to write more, till then, see ya.


End file.
